


Drarry I guess

by 0nceuponatime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Neville is the chosen one, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nceuponatime/pseuds/0nceuponatime
Summary: SO basically a long, long time ago I wrote this, thinking it was sooooo good etc. I never got around to finishing it but I thought I might as well post it I guess. Man idk what I was thinking.





	Drarry I guess

“Are you seriously going to eat all that?” Asked Hermione, staring reproachfully at Ron’s loaded plate of a mix of Halloween candy and orange-and-black mini meat pies. “Um... yeah!” Ron said, spraying a waterfall of crumbs from his mouth as he rolled his eyes “Halloween food is the best!” Neville laughed at the pair’s ongoing argument. “Are you seriously still arguing about that?” He asked, mimicking Hermione’s tone as he unconsciously rubbed the lightning scar on his forehead. They had begun their joking arguing about it at the start-of-term feast when Ron’s plate had been so full it the mountain of food had fallen and toppled all over Hermione and Neville’s plates. Ron’s excuse that he was a ‘growing boy’ had lasted only seconds against Hermione’s death stare. Ron snorted and started to choke and cough on his chicken drumstick. Hermione slapped him on the back, a little harder than necessary as went their groups inside joke. Ron stopped coughing and turned a baleful eye on Hermione, who laughed almost hysterically at the gravy messily spilt around his mouth. “What?” Ron asked, then realising he wouldn’t get an answer from Hermione, turned to Neville. “Is there something on my face?”  
“Gravy” Neville smiled wanly, still rubbing his scar.  
“Is there something wrong, Neville?” Hermione stopped laughing and turned to him.  
“I’m not sure,” Neville replied. “My scar keeps hurting. It hasn’t really done this before.”  
“Do- do you want to see Madame Pomfrey?” Hermione asked, a worried expression on her face.  
“No, I-I’m fine” replied Neville, smiling even though ‘fine’ was certainly not what he felt. He was about to say something else when a dramatic scream came from the centre of the hall. “TROLL!” Neville recognised the voice as Professor Quirrel’s, the stuttering, boring defence against the dark arts teacher. “TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” Then sounding faint, Professor Quirrel whispered “thought you ought to know” before collapsing to the ground.  
Harry  
Absolute pandemonium. Draco beside him shrieked and leapt up, a toffee apple still in his hand. Harry himself was too scared to move. A troll? And actual troll? His parents had told him stories about them, but he had never actually seen one. All around him, students were getting up, screaming, and, in some cases, hiding under the tables. Suddenly, a massive, loud voice bellowed out, shutting up everyone in the hall. “SILENCE!” It said, and Harry turned to the teacher’s table as he realised it was coming from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. “Prefects” he continued, in a slightly quieter tone, “lead your houses to your common rooms. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons.” Slightly calmer now, the student body filed out of the hall in four distinct columns, the teachers waiting behind. Harry and Draco followed the two Slytherin prefects, Samia Adam and Ben Loucester, downstairs to the dungeons, then through the door-disguised-as-wall entrance to the Slytherin common room. All of the study tables had been pushed together, and a continuation of the Halloween feast lay just begging to be eaten. Most of the house sat at the tables and continued to laugh, talk, joke and eat, despite the uneasy feel in the air. As Harry scanned the crowd, though, he realised someone was missing. “Draco!” He whispered as the boy was about to go and sit down.  
“What?” Draco asked, mildly annoyed.  
“Blaise is missing. He’s not at the table but I swear I saw him today.”  
“So?”  
“So, he doesn’t know about the troll!”  
Draco groaned. “You ought to be a Gryffindor, I swear. He can probably take care of himself.”  
“Not if he doesn’t know there’s a shucking TROLL roaming around the school!”  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Who cares! It’s just Blaise!” At Harry’s horrified expression, he rolled his eyes and said, in a more conciliating tone, “We should just tell the prefects!”  
“N- no!” Harry had had too much experience with prefects from his old muggle schools who had made him now associate authorities = bullies. “We need to get him. Anyway, the troll is in the dungeon! We’ll be fine!” Harry smiled hopefully at Draco.  
“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “But if we get in trouble it was all your idea”  
Harry looked around. “It’s all clear. Wait, dam, no.” He gritted his teeth. “Stop looking at us, Edelle!” The offender winked at Harry and turned back to her meal. “Finally. No ones looking.”  
“Um... Harry. Do you seriously expect no one to see us run from our tables to the door?” Draco asked, sceptically.  
“True. That is a bit attention-grabbing.” Harry frowned “we need some sort of distraction.” He turned, mentally searching the room for anything that could grab the attention of almost a quarter of the population of  
Hogwarts. “If only those wretched Weasley twins were here now” Draco groaned “They’ve always got some trick up their sleeve.”  
“I thought you hated them, ever since they turned your hair into a bright pink afro and it didn’t wear off until McGonagall changed it back.” Harry fought back a smile at the memory of that day. It was before Draco and he were friends, and Draco was still pretty much a loner when he had mistakenly let the Weasley twins, Fred and George, test out their ‘Instant popularity’ spell on him. Of course, it did nothing to his popularity, although Fred (or was it George?) pointed out it was an improvement from the stark white, slicked down hairdo Draco had supported before. A sharp jab in the ribs from Draco’s elbow jolted him back to present and put a light bulb above his head at the same moment. “Hey- watch this” Harry got up from the table and pretended to trip, letting the massive lollipop in his hand fly out and through the wall, into the corridor beyond. He started towards the wall, making as if to go out and get the lollipop.  
“No, Harry.” Came Samia’s voice from where she was sitting. “You know the rules, no one can go out.” Uneasy murmurs spread through the crowd of watching Slytherins. “But- but I’m just going to get my lollipop!” Harry argued “it’s just outside the door” out of the corner of his vision he could see Draco rolling his eyes, which put a scowl on Harry’s face. Samia sighed and stood up, her hijab  
gleaming in the greenish light. “For all we know, the troll is right outside the wall. So no, you can’t go out.” The chatter in the room stopped, and some of the first and second years looked at Samia in concern. Harry sighed, resigned, and sat back down. Eventually, the noise picked up a little, and apart from Ben telling everyone that Samia was just being silly, and the troll was many, MANY levels of Hogwarts below them and Samia glaring at her boyfriend, nothing interesting happened. Eventually, Harry, still worried about his friend Blaise, turned to Draco and said: “well, that didn’t work.”  
Draco snorted “obviously. They would have expected you to come straight back in any way.” Harry sighed as he realised the flaws in his plan.  
“But I know Blaise. If he knew there was a troll, he’d be in the common room.” Draco laughed sardonically “you’ve known Blaise less than two months.”  
“But still,” Harry said, “we need a distraction.”  
“Harry” Draco tried one more time “we are only 11. We need to tell the prefects!”  
“Draco” Harry was laughing “you heard Ben. The troll is way down below us! Are you scared?” Draco scowled.  
“I am not! I just have common sense!” At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and said, regretting it as he did so, “Fine. I’m not scared and I’ll prove it.” Draco rubbed his hands together, slightly annoyed at himself for conceding to Harry’s adorable puppy dog eyes, “How about that distraction then?”

 

Blaise  
"C-c-come on, Blaise." He splashed water on his already-wet-from-tears face and tried to shut up his inner thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't care about this. He had already hated his parents. But knowing that they hated him back, and for as little a reason as his HOGWARTS HOUSE, was too much to bear. On the second day of term he had (reluctantly) written a letter to his parents, thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, they might be proud of him- they had constantly been sowing doubts in his mind ever since he showed his first signs of magic-  
"who cares, Blaise. Your sister showed her magic when she was three.  
"As if you'd make any friends anyway.  
"You better not be a Slytherin. Although I guess they're all evil idiots, so you'd fit right in.  
"At least you're not a squib. Actually, then we could've given you to some muggles. That would've been better.  
"Just shut up Blaise. You know what? Stay at school for the holidays."  
It had taken them almost two months to reply to that first letter, and their reply was full of hate. They even told him to ask if he could stay at school for the summer holidays as well.  
Blaise shut off the tap with a trembling hand. It continued to leak- Drip. Drip. Drip.  
The ground seemed to tremble-  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Blaise heard the door slam behind him and the key twist in the lock.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
He sighed, turning around to see who had pranked him like this.  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Something wet and sticky-saliva- fell on his shoulder. He retched, realising what it was-  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
And realising where it came from. He looked up to the disgusting, bumpy face of a mountain troll-  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
The troll swung his massive, heavy club around and smashed the row of sinks.  
Drip. Dri-  
Blaise came to his senses and screamed- a high-pitched scream of panic and terror. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but the idiots that had locked him in hadn't unlocked it. He turned around and darted into the first toilet cubicle he saw. This was worse. He could hear the troll randomly smashing parts of the wall and the urinals, but couldn't see where it was- was it about to smash his cubicle? Was Death standing only a metre away?  
It turned out it was. He saw the enormous wooden club arcing down on the top of the cubicle, and covered his head with his hands, knowing it would do nothing but break his hands as well as his head. He was about to die- when suddenly death -the troll- stopped, turned around and growled at someone who had come in. Who was it? Blaise's heart was beating at least 3 times as fast as normal as he realised three things:  
Yes, he was still alive.  
No, he was not about to die (at least in the next couple of seconds)  
And the last thing: someone had just entered the bathroom. Which meant they were about to die. Which meant as much as he didn't want to, he had to help them.  
"Well fuck." He charged out of the bathroom to confront a scene he never thought he would see in his life.

 

Draco  
Harry smiled at Draco, a big, toothy grin that Draco couldn’t help smiling back at. They had done it! They had locked up the troll and now they would be heroes in the school- he could imagine it. He and Harry had just been awarded 200 points each for Slytherin- they were standing on the table, everyone was cheering them, he was holding Harry’s hand and everything was perfect. Until the high-pitched scream cut him out of his fantasy. “What the heck?” He looked at Harry and saw his confusion mirrored there.  
“Wait. Holy shit! There’s someone in there!” Harry wasted no time- he was undoing the lock as he spoke.  
“Here. Move over.” Draco nudged Harry aside and pointed his wand at the lock. “Alohomora!” The lock slid open with a click and Draco grinned. Finally- those extra magic classes his father had (illegally) making him take were paying off. He would have to tell his parents all about this in his next letter home. But then he would have to explain why he was unlocking a locked room- one with a troll with it especially- and that would lead to questions about why he was hanging out with Harry Potter, the son of two of his parent’s enemies- and oh, that would be too hard. He cleared the thoughts out of his head, the way his father had taught him when he forced him to learn Occlumency- and charged into the room, Harry by his side. Just in time to see the troll’s club begin to arc down on a cubicle, where he guessed the mystery person was. “HEY! YOU!” The troll cocked his big, ugly head at him and suddenly Draco realised this probably wasn’t a good idea. “UM, YOU’RE UGLY AND YOU STINK!” Dam. He really should have thought this through before coming into the bathroom.  
“Draco! Yelling at it won't work!” Came Harry’s soft voice from the other end of the bathroom. The troll turned to face him, and, as it’s large knobby hand came whistling around- (wow. The troll really need some coordination skills)- one of the big fingers caught in between the buttons in his robe, so the trolls slimy finger was touching his jumper. And as the hand continued to move around, with the body, It took Draco with it. Which meant Draco was now flying full speed through the air, unknowingly carried by the troll. When it had turned a full 180 degrees, it stopped and only then realised that it had picked up an unfortunate passenger. It looked down at Draco, desperately trying to untangle himself from his cloak, then up at where Draco knew Harry was standing. It looked down at Draco once more then went to scratch its head with its free hand- before realising that hand was occupied by its club. It promptly dropped its club and scratched away. “What the fu-” Draco couldn't turn but it sounded like… Blaise’s voice? He must have been their unknowing damsel in distress. Blaise’s last word was cut off by a roar from the troll as what seemed to be one of the pimples on top of its knobbly head burst. A spout of pus went everywhere, including all over Draco. “New” he exclaimed as he tried scraping off the liquid with his wand. The troll heard him and suddenly realised that this thing hanging off his hand was alive. It roared again and picked up the club from the ground. Draco shuddered as he realised that this was how he would meet his end: hanging of a troll with his brains splattered against the bathroom wall. Nothing could help him now. He was going to die.  
“DRACO!” Harry screamed as the club swished towards Draco’s head. Draco grimly smiled at Harry, waiting for the end. Until he realised- He wasn’t dead. What was that? He craned his neck around to see Harry, riding the Troll piggy-back style, with… was that his wand? Up to its nose? The troll roared in pain and shook Harry off, Harry’s wand still stuck up his nose.  
Now Harry and Draco were both wandless, alone, and surely to soon die. Draco stopped fighting to slip out of his cloak and hung there uselessly. Noone and nothing could save them now. He just wished Harry didn't have to die too.  
The idea hit him like a rocket ship. He could almost imagine -had this been a cartoon- that a little light bulb would appear above his head- or was it under since he was hanging upside down? They weren’t alone! “BLAISE!” he yelled “BLAISE! YOUR WAND!” He swung his head around to see Blaise’s form out of the corner of his eye, lifting his wand nervously.  
“W- what do I do?’  
“ANYTHING!”  
“But- I can’t-"  
"Well, you have to!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all I wrote. I doubt I'll be writing more in the future. Anyway, if you got this far, thanks. :)


End file.
